


The confession

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to know why Lestrade has never ever gone to a second date. Lestrade has a secret reason, and Sherlock is adamant to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and English is not my native language (neither my beta's), so please be kind to me! Every comment and kudos is welcomed!  
> I wrote a sequel to the story. Now updated with chapter two! Enjoy!

On the crime scene John and Sally discussed the matter of DI Lestrade’s love life, or more the lack of it. They both had organized him blind dates for the last few month, even Sherlock had scheduled him a meeting with one of his acquaintance from uni. Each one seemed to follow the same pattern: Greg was polite, nice and kind, always walked home every men and women to their front doors and then waved his goodbyes. But after the dates neither of them had received a call from him.  
When Sherlock finished insulting Anderson and his team he joined the two standing near the police tape. “Any luck for the last few dates?”

“Nothing. He was as polite as always, answered to all of the questions and asked a few in return, but that’s all.” complained Sally.

“He looks more and more miserable and sad, or am I the only one seeing this?

“No, you’re right, John. I think we should talk to him.”

“Not you, Sherlock.“

“Why do I feel this is going to be catastrophic?”

“Because you knew Sherlock and his tactful and kindness demeanour.”

 

“Lestrade!”

 _Oh just great!_ “What do you want Sherlock?”

“I want to know why you didn’t call Victor after your date.”

“Because I didn’t feel that way.”

“What way?”

“The way to phone the good bloke just because you want me to do it. I know I don’t want this thing go any further.

“You can’t be certain of that. You only spoke with him a couple of hours; and with all of your other dates, too, by the way. All of them would willingly go to further dates with you. Ask John or Sally.”

“Yeah, alright. But I wouldn’t. What do you know about the victim?”

“I refuse to talk to you about it until you answer properly.”

“For God’s sake! Constable, make sure Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson leave the crime scene!”

“Yes, sir!”

 

\----

 

Lestrade’s frustration only grew and grew for months after that. He’s been going to the café to meet with Mycroft once every week since Sherlock’s rehab which happened almost a decade ago. On the weekends he’s been going to the park with his kids, Claire and Joshua. He’s even gone to a few new first date organised by the three musketeers who decided to make his life a living hell of dates.

They got a really gruesome case; a whole family was found in their home eviscerated: the parents, one grandmother and three kids, each under 15 years. The whole team examined the house for two days collecting evidence and interviewing the neighbourhood, until they became exhausted, tired and frustrated. At the third morning when they began packing up everything, Sherlock brought the subject up again.  
“You haven’t answered me yet.”

“About what?”

“About the after-date phone calls.”

“For the love of God Sherlock, leave it!”

“I won’t leave it. I want to know.”

“No, you don’t. Anderson, where are we with the packing?”

“Half an hour and we could leave. One hour at most.”

“Thanks.”

“Greg, why don’t you want to answer to Sherlock? We were both trying to get you a partner.”

“Yeah, just a wrong one” He tried to walk away but John stopped him.

“So, the right one exists? “ Greg turned back from John to face Sherlock and looked into his eyes. Sherlock has never seen those brown eyes so cold and intimidating. He instinctively moved back two steps.

“Sherlock, get out of my crime scene, NOW!”

“No. Answer me.”

“Sally! Get rid of him before I do something and lose my badge.” _Or worse. But it’s not worth killing him... is it?_

“Oh no, you won’t get rid of me this easily, and Sally is on my side. So why did you go to those dates if you already knew that neither of them is a potential future partner?”

“Sherlock, I swear to God, if you won’t stop…” By this time the whole crime scene followed the argument. Lestrade only wanted to wrap up this case, but Sherlock gave him a piercing glance, and started to deduct him.

“For the hope that one of them maybe…no. You certainly knew that they won’t be a good choice for you, but why then? Why did you go out with them? We presented you all kind of types: there were men, women, blonds, browns, gingers, tall, short, bankers, teachers, athletes, reporters, doctors, officers, artists, even one of John’s ex-commandant. What’s wrong with these people?”

“Nothing was wrong with them. They were all very nice.”

“Then what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!”

“Something must be wrong if you don’t want a relationship with one of those nice people.”

“Nothing is wrong…. Just leave it.”

“No. I ask you again, what’s wrong with these people?”

“They aren’t …” he somehow managed not to split out the name. “Just leave it, alright?” _He won’t leave it I’m sure. Why must he always know everything?_

“No, it’s not alright. You have let us look for a partner for you. Why? Because that way was easier for you... But why? You are a catch; you can get anybody if you want. But you don’t even try, do you?”

“Sherlock stop it or I prohibit you from the NSY and its half mile radius area.” _Yeah, because you can do it, he knows, you can’t. You screwed up Greg…Am I really this miserable? Trying to blackmail Sherlock, what was I thinking?_

“Empty threats.” Sherlock said nonchalantly. “If they were nice people why did you go with them and misled them? Why did you allow us to seek someone for you? You got more and more frustrated in the last two month meanwhile we done our bests. You are a miserable old cop whom we only wanted to help. Even I wanted to help! You just went to those dates and then went home alone, and what did you do after that? Why haven’t you tried to go to a second date with any of them? John says that everybody needs love, and I’m certain that you could fall in love with one of them. Oh, but you don’t want it. Why?”

“Because I already love your brother!” shouted Lestrade desperately, then he realised what he said, and immediately paled. _No, no, no it is not happening! I have to get out of here!_ Greg turned around... and froze. No other than Mycroft himself was in front of him, stunned by his confession.  
 _Fucking bloody hell!_ The DI recovered quickly. “Sally, pack the remained stuff up! I’ll be at the Yard.”

As Greg stormed out of the crime scene every head turned to Mycroft, who just stood there shocked, and as wordless as the others.


	2. Two

 

“Did you really mean it?”

“I… What are you… why?” _Oh brilliant, I’m just stammering like a toddler. Calm down Greg._

Mycroft waited in Greg’s office door leaning on his umbrella. The polite smile slowly faded away from his face as time passed. Greg just stared at the floor, then closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. _Think! Coherent sentences! They exist for a reason! It’s not so hard; every three-year-old is capable of forming bloody coherent sentences!_ He started to speak as he opened his eyes and looked at the shiny black shoes of Mycroft. “Yes, I really meant it, Mycroft. I love you, I have since we first met.” _Yeah, you just had to freak him out more._ “I’ve known you for 10 years and I didn’t want to mention it, but Sherlock was… well Sherlock. Just forget what I told him. I’m sorry, I know this will affect our friendship. I really want to remain your friend. I’m sorry. Just go away... Please. I want to be alone. Please, go.”

Greg fell in love with Mycroft during their first meeting. Three years later he left his wife and little kids because he didn’t want to mislead them when he realized that his feelings won’t vanish just because he wanted to.

Mycroft didn’t move an inch. “I don’t want to leave. I have known you for 10 years, as you said before, and you became my friend during that time. I denied it first because I’ve never had any friends, but you broke through my walls, my armour and my defence, and became my friend, my best and only true friend. It was unprecedented. I learnt to get used to it; it was hard and you had great patience and it really eased the whole thing for me, but it still took me a year or two.”

“Yeah, I know, I don’t want to lose it.” _I don’t want to lose you! I need you. I could be just a friend. I have to see you._ ”Please just go and forget what I said. I call you when…” _I won’t feel this humiliated_. “I don’t know when, but I’ll call you. Go, Mycroft, please leave me alone.” _Don’t cry in front of him. Come on, don’t cry. Why won’t he leave? He goes now…no…… NO… he doesn’t…. he comes closer. Don’t cry! Oh hell, you are crying now! It gets better and better; you are not just a stammering toddler but you are a cry-baby too! For God’s sake, you are a grown man!_

Mycroft saw the pain in Greg’s face and the tears in his eyes and it hurt him deeply. Greg’s expression morphed into shame and regret, and it made Mycroft step forward. “Gregory, I start to believe Sherlock was right, you are an idiot. I won’t leave, because...” Mycroft hesitated. His grip tightened around the handle of the umbrella and he bit his lower lip. If he wouldn’t tell now most likely he would miss his best chance to say it. He took a deep breath. “I love you.”

“No you don’t” Greg grabbed his nape “you just pity me. Get out of my office Mr. Holmes!” he shouted angrily at him. _Right, the friendship is over, he’s just having fun now._

“Greg, I really do. I thought you knew it and that’s why you went to those dates, just to make it clear that you are not interested in me. You are not just my best friend, I also love you. I buried this feeling deep inside me, and considering this situation I did it really successfully. I hurt your feelings and that was the last thing I wanted to do.Greg, I love you. Please, believe me!”

Greg just cried further as Mycroft approached him, this time not because of his fear of losing him, but in relief.

“I love you Gregory Jonathan Lestrade” said Mycroft with a firm voice. Greg looked up at him at the first time since he stormed out of the crime scene. He saw the genuine concern on his face and the love in his eyes.

“Myc?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too. Please don’t cry. I’m not going anywhere.” Mycroft enveloped him with both of his arms in a tight hug and kissed his head.

Greg wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. “Can I kiss you?”

“I would love it if you do.” 


End file.
